Scary Godmother-One Step at a Time
by shegoismyfav
Summary: SCARY GODMOTHER FANFICTION. Little one-shots about Hannah/Scary. NOT SLASH! Rated T for mature content. AU with mostly adult/teen Hannah so far.
1. Chapter 1

One Step at a Time

Scary Godmother turned around as Hannah came through the portal. However, her greeting died on her lips as she saw Hannah. She was hysterical, crying with her makeup streaming down her cheeks. She was also clutching a tiny stick in her right hand.

"Hannah! What's the matter?!" Scary asked her young friend.

"Sc...Scary G...Godmother! It's t...terrible!"

"What? What is it?! Did something happen to your parents?"

"No."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Did you and Jason break up?"

Jason was Hannah's boyfriend.

"No."

"Well, then, what's the matter?"

"Scary Godmother- I'M PREGNANT!" Hannah exploded before bursting into tears.

"You're...what?" Scary asked weakly as she sat down.

"P...pregnant," Hannah whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Scary sighed as she let the news sink in. Hannah was only sixteen, much too young to be a mother. She glanced at the stick in Hannah's hand.

"Let me see that."

Hannah handed it over. It did indeed say positive.

"Oh, Hannah, sweetie..." Scary trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Have you told your parents yet?" Hannah shook her head. "Okay. Come here," Scary said indicating the chair to her left. Hannah sat down and laid her head on Scary's shoulder, the tears silently flowing down her face.

"Alright. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to cast a spell that determines pregnancy. It's 100 percent accurate, so if you really are pregnant it will be true. Ready?" Hannah nodded. "Okay."

Scary cast the spell, secretly hoping that it was a false positive. In no time the aura turned purple, indicating that Hannah was indeed pregnant.

"Oh, Hannah. I'm so sorry."

Hannah buried her face in Scary's shoulder and sobbed. All her dreams, gone. But, strangely, she sort of loved the tiny child inside her.

"What am I going to do? I'm only sixteen," she whispered.

"Well, Hannah, all you can do is take it one step at a time. All of us on the Fright Side will help you anytime you need it."

"Thanks, Scary Godmother. You're the best," Hannah whispered as she gave her a hug. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she felt a speck of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

New Life

Hannah was so excited. She hadn't been married for very long, but apparently it had been long enough. Orson had been so excited when Hannah told him she wanted a big family. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. Right now, it was time to tell Scary Godmother.

Ever since she had helped her over her fear of monsters when she was six, she had been like a second mother. Always helping her during tough times, gave her dating advice, that kind of thing. Basically, she just took care of her. (She even took care of her when she was sick. Like that time when she was eight and had a really high fever and the only way to keep her calm was to hold her. Or when she had caught the Boo Flu the first year of being a witch.) And finally, made her her apprentice. That was why Hannah was now a full-fledged witch.

Hannah yelped as she almost lost control of her broom. She really should stop flying soon, she supposed. In no time, she was at the front door. Walking in, she found Scary on the couch, reading.

"Hi, Scary Godmother."

"Hannah! Hi! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Scary?"

"Several I guess," Hannah laughed.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, you know how Orson wanted to start a family and I told him I'd think about it?"

"Yes." Scary could sense where this was going.

"Well, I just found out today that I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations! Have you told Orson yet? Oh! I bet he's thrilled!"

"No, I haven't told him yet. But Ruby knows. She was with me at the appointment."

"So, is she excited?"

Hannah laughed. "She said that it was about time she became a grandma. She was getting tired of not having a child around the crypt."

"That would be how Ruby looks at it." Scary laughed.

"I...I just wish Mom and Dad could see it."

"Oh, honey. You know they'd be thrilled."

"I know, but-"

"Now Hannah, you knew this would happen when you agreed to be a witch."

"I know. After 300 years you'd think I'd be used to the idea."

There were perks to being immortal. No aging for one. Staying with Orson for all of eternity. But there were bad things, too. Her parents passing for one. Hannah was forever frozen at twenty-five, which had both ups and downs. Overall, she rather enjoyed being a witch.

"Run along now. It's almost dawn and Orson should be home from hunting soon."

"Yes, I suppose I should tell him. After all, the vampire king deserves to know there's a prince or princess on the way."

"Bye, Hannah!"

"Bye, Scary Godmother!"

"Oh, and Hannah?"

Hannah turned back to face her.

"Yeah?"

"It's a girl. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Call it mother's intuition."

Hannah beamed. She had hoped to be able to Scary "Mom" one day.

"Bye. And thanks...Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, wrapping up the adult/teena ge Hannah section is this fluffy little one-shot.**

My Daughter

"Come on Hannah, you can do it! One more push!" Orson, Hannah's husband, encoura ged.

"Never...touch me...AGAIN!" Hannah yelle d as another contraction ripped through her body. "MOM!" she screamed.

Scary immediately floated to her side.

"Shh, honey. It'll be over in a few minu tes."

"I don't think I can do this!" Hannah ye lled.

"Of course you can!" Orson told her. "Yo u survived the pain of witch training di dn't you?"

"But what if I'm not a good mother?!"

"Hannah Marie, you 'll be a perfect moth er. Now let's meet the little prince or princess!" Scary encouraged.

Hannah and Orson had decided to wait unt il birth to k ow the sex of their baby. They felt it was more exciting that way. With one final push and scream, a baby' s wail could be heard. Hannah collapsed back onto her pillows, a tired smile on her face. All anxiously awaited the call of boy or girl.

"Congratulations," said the doctor. "It' s a girl."

"A girl," Hannah breathed. "A daughter. MY daughter."

"Our daughter. A princess," Orson added. 

"Congratulations on your daughter, Hanna h," Scary beamed.

The doctor swaddled the newborn in a pal e pink blanket and brought her over to h er mother. Hannah tenderly held the baby against her chest and looked down into purple eyes, a mix of Hannah's real moth er's blue and Orson's black. She had ski n as pale as marble and hair as black as night. Hannah laughed as her daughter c ooed, revealing tiny vampire fangs.

"What's her name?" Scary asked.

"Midnight," Hannah said, still gazing at her daughter. "Midnight Obsidian- princ ess of the vampires." Hannah looked at S cary. "Do you want to hold your granddau ghter?"

Wordlessly, Scary held her arms out for the baby. She gazed down into her grandd aughter's face, amazed at her beauty.

"Orson, I think you should tell everyone the baby is here," Hannah whispered. Or son slipped out of the room quietly. A f ew moments later, a large cheer went up outside the door. But Hannah was focused solely on Scary. "Well Mom, what do you think?"

"I think...she's perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Coloring

**AN: Here's a little one-shot featuring a six year old Hannah, which is close to her age in the books.**

"What are you coloring, Scary Godmother?" Hannah asked the woman across from her.

It was a warm spring day just before the start of summer, and Hannah had decided to visit her Fright Side friends that morning. Unfortunately, Bug-a-Boo and Mr. Pettibone were at work, and since the sun was up Orson and his family couldn't come over. So it was just her and Scary. Originally, she had hoped to go outside and play, but a sudden thunderstorm (which was still going on) prevented that from happening. They had been bored until Scary suggested coloring.

So that was what they were doing, and had been doing, for several hours. Each had gone through several sheets of paper and numerous crayons. Hannah was curious as to what Scary Godmother was drawing because she had been working on the same one for a while now.

"Oh, you'll see," she replied mysteriously.

"Well, I'm drawing the characters from my favorite movie, 'Sleeping Beauty'."

Scary didn't answer, she was too absorbed in whatever it was she was drawing. Hannah simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to her own picture. A few minutes later, just as Hannah was putting the finishing touches on her dragon, Scary put down her crayon.

"There, finished," she said triumphantly.

""What is it?"

"See for yourself."

Scary Godmother had drawn a picture of all their friends (including themselves). It was amazing. Everything was surprisingly accurate, from Harry's sheep patterned shirt to Hannah's gold locket she always wore.

"Wow, Scary Godmother, that's amazing!"

Scary blushed a little at the unexpected compliment. "Thanks, Hannah. I just drew what I remembered."

"Well, it's still really good." Just then, a weak ray of sunlight hit the table. "Look, the sun's coming out. The storm's over!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Scary asked as she stood.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to go outside?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Last one outside is a rotten jack-o-lantern!" Scary yelled as she threw open the front door and ran outside.

Laughing loudly, Hannah raced outside after her godmother.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain

It was a dreary day in the Fright Side, Scary Godmother's favorite kind. It was the beginning of November, and things were beginning to calm down since Halloween had passed. Scary had last seen Hannah at the party with her promise to drop by later in the week. That was Sunday and today was Friday. Hannah had yet to show, and all her Fright Side friends were beginning to worry or miss her.

Scary Godmother belonged to the latter group. Currently she was standing at the big window in her living room watching the clouds shift and turn. She sighed as she thought of Hannah's promise. It wasn't that she didn't trust her; she did. It's just, she was used to Hannah coming every day after school to visit.

But since Hannah had started the fifth grade, she had more homework, not to mention helping around the house _and_ she was a part of her school's upcoming Christmas play, which rehearsed after school. Scary sighed again. It seemed like just yesterday she had helped the terrified five (now ten) year old over her fear of monsters. Five years had flown by so fast. She had hardly noticed, the only indicators being Halloween and Hannah's birthdays.

But that was to be expected from her, she was immortal after all. She had just begun to reminisce about that first Halloween when she heard the rattling of a doorknob. She turned, and there was Hannah, still with her backpack and costume from rehearsal. Hannah was playing Mrs. Claus and Scary couldn't help but smile at her adorable costume. Padded up, she looked a little like a Christmas colored beach ball.

"Hannah! Oh, you look so cute in your costume!"

"Thanks. Can you help me get out of it? I'm practically burning up! And I think the belt is stuck."

"Of course! Here, let me look at it."

With a few pulls and tugs, the belt came off and the rest of the costume fell away, revealing a normal size Hannah underneath. Heaving a sigh of relief, Hannah collapsed onto the couch, her limbs going everywhere. Scary laughed quietly, but knew the child had to be exhausted.

"So, how was school?" she asked as she pushed Hannah into a sitting position before replacing her head in her lap.

"Same old, same old. I sit there bored out of my mind for seven hours, get my homework- fractions ugh!- and go to play rehearsal. I still have to do do my chores, help my sister with her homework and do my own homework later. And boy, am I tired! If I'm this tired now, I don't want to know what sixth grade and up is like!"

Scary laughed, remembering those days well. "It won't always be this busy. In a few weeks the play will over, and then you'll have Christmas break. The homework will get easier as summer gets closer, and I know your chores consist of cleaning your room, making your bed, and feeding the dog, which aren't that hard. Now, do you want to have some fun?"

"Yes, please!"

"Well then, you're it!" Scary yelled, jumping off the couch and running into the yard.

Hannah giggled a little before jumping up and running after her. "That wasn't fair!" she yelled as she chased after her godmother. Just as she caught up and was about to tag her, Scary used her wings and fluttered up out of Hannah's reach. "That's cheating!" Hannah called up to her.

"You're right!" she called back. "So if I'm it," she swooped down, "now you're it!" she laughed as she scooped Hannah up and flew into the clouds.

Hannah laughed wildly and clung to her neck as they soared higher and higher. Soon, Hannah grew too heavy to hold and they floated back to the ground. Hannah flipped onto her back on the ground and sighed happily. Scary flopped down beside her and took a deep breath.

"No offense Hannah, but you're not as light as you used to be," Scary said after a few minutes.

"Gee, thanks," Hannah laughed as she elbowed Scary.

Just as the two settled back onto the grass, a jagged bolt of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a deafening clap of thunder. Before either of the two friends could move, it started to pour rain. Hannah and Scary looked at each other and burst out laughing. Hannah was the first to stand. She leaned down and helped Scary up before she started to twirl, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until water was flying off her.

Scary laughed as she joined in, feeling the years melt away in those few moments. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, there was the five year old Hannah without any worries or cares. She smiled to herself and kept dancing. Soon the two joined hands and danced together, ignoring the thunder and lightning, the cool wind, and the time. For several minutes the two friends danced in the rain without a care in the world.

It was only when they collapsed onto the now soaked grass that they took notice of the storm happening around them. Hannah knew they would soon go inside, but for those few minutes, she had felt completely free, like she could do anything. And she loved it. The rain had brought her freedom, and for that reason she would always love it. And she did, even several years later when she had her own children.


	6. Chapter 6

Growing Up

Hannah was so embarrassed. Since she turned twelve, and even before, strange things had started happening. And of all of them, this new one had to be the most embarrassing. When her mother had noticed she had commented on "how adorable" and how "my baby is just growing up so fast!" Personally, Hannah wasn't ready to grow up yet.

She had recently started wearing baggy shirts to conceal her new example of "womanhood". Especially since her mother insisted she wear 'it'. Yes she admitted it...she had a bra! Granted it was tiny, but still...a bra. Something she definitely didn't want.

Ever since she had been forced into wearing it, she hadn't seen Scary Godmother as much as she wanted. She hadn't meant to not go, but she was embarrassed and didn't want Scary Godmother to say anything. But she knew she had to visit sometime. Bug-a-Boo had already stopped by and told her how much she missed her. And she did feel a little guilty.

She knew that she was the only company her godmother had besides the vampires, now that Skully and Bug-a-Boo had moved out. So, that was why she was standing in front of her closet with her key after school.

"All right, here we go. Nothin' to it. If she says anything I'll just ignore it."

Hannah turned the key and walked through the portal slowly, trying to prolong the trip as long as she could. But before long she was in front of the door that would let her into Scary Godmother's house. She turned the knob slowly and wondered why she had picked this day of all days to wear one of her tighter dresses. She supposed it was because she was finally used to everyone in her world giving her looks every now and again. Maybe, just maybe, she was getting used to growing up, too.

"Scary Godmother?" Hannah called into the house. Listening closely she could just make out the sound of weak sobs. "Scary Godmother," she called again.

"H-Hannah? I'm upstairs. Hold on a second, I'll be right down," Scary called back in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked when she saw her tear stained face.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little lonely, that's all."

Hannah felt sad upon hearing her godmother's words. She knew it was partially her fault because she hadn't been visiting lately. Of course, it was partly because of the sudden moving out of her broommates. Wordlessly, Hannah wrapped the witch in a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments until Scary pulled back slightly.

"Thanks, I needed that," she said.

Unbeknownst to Hannah, Scary had felt the two tiny bumps on Hannah's chest through her dress. And if the energy boost she felt around the girl was anything to go by, they wouldn't stay tiny for long. She smiled a little. A mischievous, somewhat knowing smile.

"What?" Hannah asked when she saw it. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"How long?"

Hannah blushed. "How long what?"

"How long have you had those?"

"Those what?"

""Come on, Hannah. You know what I'm talking about. How long?"

"Oh, um," If it was possible, her face got even redder. "N...not long. I just...my Mom just..." she stuttered helplessly.

Scary laughed a little as she remembered her own youth. "A little embarrassing isn't it? Yes, I remember how it feels. Your mother making cracks about how you're growing up so fast. The baggy shirts and slumped shoulders. Not being ready to grow up," she added in tone that said she knew and understood.

"Yeah. I'm a little overwhelmed. One day I had my normal flat chest. The next, two bumps and a bra. Which my Mom insists on telling everyone about. Talk about embarrassing. I don't think I can ever shop at that store again."

"It'll be over before you know it. I'm sure the novelty is already wearing off. Don't worry, all girls go through it. So, anything else you want to tell me about? Ask me about?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, can I spend this weekend with you? I seriously have to get away before I go crazy. And besides," Hannah added shyly, "I can't the hang of this whole 'dress-like-a girl-complete-with-accessories-and-makeup thing. That and I don't really get how to fasten this thing the right way."

"Of course you can stay. And don't worry, I'll help you with the whole makeup-and-accessories thing. Not to mention your other problem."

"Thanks Scary Godmother, you're the best!" Hannah said as she gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about it, just pray that Ruby and Orson don't come by. The last thing you need is Ruby fussing over you, too."

"You're right. But I'm more concerned about Orson. I don't want him to find out."

"Sweetie, he's bound to find out sooner or later. Probably sooner rather than later 'cuz he's a guy."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know I said I was done with the adult Hannah, but this idea has been bugging me for a while now. So from now on, you'll get what you get, whether it's adult Hannah, teenage Hannah, or little kid Hannah. **

**WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT IS EXTREMELY MORBID AND SAD. MAY MAKE YOU CRY.**

**Can't say I didn't warn you.**

Twelve Years

Twelve years. Had it really been that long? Hannah sighed as she traced her hand over the tombstone. She remembered that day well.

…**...**

_ "Hannah! Hi! Long time no see!"_

_ "I was just here yesterday!" Hannah laughed in response to her godmother's greeting._

_ "Sorry I can't talk longer, I have to go away for a bit. The head witch wants me to investigate a warlock in another realm and I'll be gone for a few days spyin'. Glad I got to see you before I left though."_

_ "Well, bye, I guess," Hannah said as she pecked her godmother on the cheek. "Be safe. See you in a few days."_

_ With that, Scary Godmother zoomed out the open door on her broom. Hannah sighed and went_

_home to Belfry Manor, the place she had been living since her parents died._

…**...**

The call came a few days later. She was playing tag with Orson when she heard Ruby gasp.

"Hannah? Can you come here a moment?"

Was it just Hannah, or did Ruby's voice sound constricted and sad? She looked to Orson who looked back questioningly.

"Uh, coming!" she called back.

When she entered the kitchen, Ruby handed the phone to her.

"Is this miss Hannah Marie?" a voice she didn't recognize asked.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"Sergeant Wolf of the Fright Side Homicide Department. We're sorry to inform you that Scary Godmother has passed away. We found her this morning just across the border to the realm. You are her next of kin as listed, correct?"

"Yes," Hannah replied numbly.

"We need you to identify the body. We're sorry for your loss," he said after a pause.

"Of course," was Hannah's monotone response.

Silently she handed the phone back to Ruby.

"Who was it?" Orson asked as she reentered the room.

"Oh, Orson!" Hannah wailed as she launched herself at him.

She sobbed out her story as he held her. Later on, they went down to the morgue and positively identified the body.

…**...**

Hannah shuddered at the memory. She reran her hand across the cool stone.

_Scary Godmother_

_Ambassador of Spooky, Queen of Halloween, Best Godmother anyone could ever have_

_October 31,?-October 21, 1999_

Hannah placed a hand on her swollen stomach and sighed.

"I wish you could have met her," she whispered to her unborn baby. "She was remarkable."

"Hannah?" Orson called from behind her as he walked up. "Come on, Honey. We need to get home. Dementia is fussy." He showed her the two year old vampire on his hip.

"Of course, Orson. I'll be down in a minute."

Wordlessly, he left, sensing she needed to be alone.

"I miss you, you know," Hannah whispered to the ground. Silently, she placed the enchanted black roses on the grave and turned to rejoin her family.


End file.
